supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Plane to Supernanya
Chapter 1: Cosplaying Annie, Patrick and the rest were going to North Supernannya after they learned of a convention going to be set there. It would take a ferry and a plane. "Patrick, do you have your cosplay and helmet?" Michael called from the other room. "Yeah." He said, the cosplay was in a plastic bag, he packed CDs, DVDs, a few pieces of clothing and a CD player. Michael packed his Captain America cosplay. They were going to pick up Nathan, Annie, Sean, Alex, and Jack. At Annie's home, she packed her Black Widow cosplay in a suitcase. "Annie?" Daniel said. "Hm?" She said. "Can you bring me something nice back? Like some DVDs." He asked. "Yeah, promise." She said. She picked up her Winter Solider plush figurine, and put him in a backpack. "Bye mom!" Patrick said. Janice gave both of her sons a kiss on the cheek before they got into the van. Sean was the first to be picked up, he came out. "Bye daddy!" Polly shouted from the door. "Bye sweetie!" He said. The car drove off. Annie was finished packing, she'd taking her doll out so they could see her with it. The car arrived. "See ya later mom!" She said. She got into the car, holding her doll. "Oh, he's coming?" Sean asked. "Uh-uh." She said, nodding. The car drove off, Jack was next, Jack had shaven and he brought green bodypaint and a pair of purple shorts. "Jack!" Sean shouted, Jack put his belongings in the backseat, he sat next to Annie and Patrick. Nathan was next, he made prop arrows and his own uniform, he even brought goggles. Michael was driving and when they arrived at Nathan's house. "Nathan!" Annie shouted. They saw him run out of the house, he put his belongings into the back of the car and got inside himself. Alex Livingstone was next, he lived around the corner from Nathan. He was going as Thor, he made his own cosplay, grew his hair out and took up weightlifting. When Alex came out, he sat in the back. Chapter 2: Car Ride to Ferry. Michael was in a car that was carrying his slender brother, his girlfriend and her doll, two muscular men, Alex and Jack, his friend from college Sean and Patrick's friend Nathan. The ride took 30-40 miles from Jacksonville. "We are almost to the ferry." He said. The car wasn't too cramped, but Alex was sitting in the back and Nathan like to move the seat back to annoy him. They arrived at the harbor. "Finally!" Patrick said. When the reached the worker, Michael turned the window down. "Hi, we're for the ferry to Outer Supernannya, there's six adults." He said. After it had been paid for, they were for line 3. They were booked for the 2:30 3 hour ferry Annie and Patrick went to the terminal, Nathan stretched his legs. Patrick went to the café and got ice cream. He gave one of it to Annie, both of them ate it. Annie put down her doll and after she was done. It was now 2:20, almost an hour after they entered the ferry terminal. They spent the time speaking to eachother, Annie brushing her doll's hair and Patrick looking around. When it was now 2:25, it was time to go back to the car. "Line 3." They heard a voice. Michael started the car and the cars got onto the ferry. They were men signalling when the cars should stop. When their car was ordered to stop, Patrick and rest got out and were told to go to the first deck. They sat down. Patrick was reading about Liam Lynch, A 1920's IRA leader, Michael looked outside, Annie was holding her doll. Alex was talking to some girls. "So, what are you cosplaying as?" The first girl, who wore a pink dress asked him. "Thor, the guy reading the book is cosplaying Loki, the girl with the Winter Soldier doll is cosplaying Black Widow, My two friends over there are gonna be Hulk and Iron Man, and the guy at the window is Captain America." He explained. The girls saw a red-headed girl. "She even has Natasha Romanoff's hair color." She said. "Yep." He said.